Triangulating Love
by xxDodo
Summary: As complicated as the title suggests. Gilan takes in a wounded girl he's found in the forest, who's looking for Arretez. Past enemies, jealous relationships, and Gilan. Cuz there's not enough Gilan in this fandom. Spoilers for Book 8.  On hiatus, sorry!
1. If Birds Could Talk

**A/N:** **Okay lemme just say, I have never tried romance before *glares at friend who made me write it* You're making me blush.**

**Gilan/OC and Gilan/Jenny. Oh yeah, and if you really think about it Gilan might be a little old for Jenny, but I have no idea. Let's just say Will's 20, cuz he graduated, Halt's old, and Gilan is around 25. That cool? Cool.**

**Onwards...**

_Disclaimer for the whole story: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice. It belongs to John Flanagan. The OC and a few future characters, however, are mine._

* * *

"But what if the birds _were _talking to each other?" Gilan insisted. "What do you think they would be talking about then?"

Blaze just shook her mane in irritation. _Who cares? _

Gilan chuckled a little, not at all concerned for his sanity in talking to his horse about other talking animals. These long trips got lonely sometimes.

Gil was on his way home after a long two weeks of tracking some particularly slippery bandits. Not slippery enough, however, for his perfectly honed Ranger skills. He had scared them a bit, then tied them up with a lead rope held in his hand. After a humiliating few hours for the bandits, Gilan had dropped them off in the dungeons of the nearby Tauger fief. The Baron could deliver their punishment.

Gilan was quite looking forward to returning to his fief. But maybe he would stop by Redmont. Will and Halt had just come back from Arrida, and perhaps he would see Jenny again...Gil grinned as he thought fondly of the cheerful young chef. He missed their dance lessons together...

Gilan was pulled out of his musings as a shudder ran through Blaze under him. Gilan patted her neck reassuringly, though he was instantly alert to his surroundings, calmly scanning the trees under his cowl.

Blaze tossed her head a little towards the right. Gilan hesitated, then swung down from the saddle and started forward to where Blaze had indicated. Although Blaze hadn't been very warning, Gilan still drew his sword. His bow wouldn't be much help at close quarters if it was an enemy, and he felt more comfortable with his childhood weapon.

He was only a few paces into the undergrowth when he heard a grunt and then a sharp gasp. Walking faster Gilan stopped when he reached the edge of a small clearing. Propped up against a tree across the clearing was a girl. Gilan immediately stepped forward when he saw that she was bleeding from a wound, an broken arrow shaft protruding from her upper arm.

Gilan winced at the painful location, and the girl's head shot up suddenly. Her eyes, previously clouded with pain, became slightly frightened at she struggled to her feet.

Gil stepped forward to help, but she tensed, her eyes wary. "Hey," Gilan said carefully, sheathing his sword. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The girl said nothing, though it may have been because she was about to pass out from the pain. Gilan moved towards her again, and this time she just stood there watching him until Gil was next to her.

"I have a medicine kit in my saddlebag," the Ranger told her, making sure not to startle the girl more as he put a hand on her uninjured shoulder. She just nodded, before falling unconscious into Gilan's arms.

Gil laid her down gently, surprised at how light she was. Kneeling on the ground beside her, he put his fingers in his mouth to whistle sharply. Instantly, Blaze trotted into the clearing, and Gilan quickly undid one of the packs and pulled out the first aid kit that every Ranger was required to carry. He pulled out his knife to cut the sleeve in the way of the wound.

Blaze lay down on her side and Gilan realized what the horse was doing. He rested the girl against the mare, patting his horse's neck in thanks. He then rummaged around a little before pulling out bandages and a healing salve.

Gilan set to work pulling out the arrow. It seemed that she had tried to pull it out herself, but thankfully none of the pieces had splintered her skin. The wound wasn't too deep, though since it had pierced the fleshy part of the girl's arm it was no doubt painful. Gil carefully eased the arrowhead out, glad that the girl was unconscious.

The cut started to bleed, and Gilan quickly staunched the flow as best he could, applying the salve with the other hand. He bound the wound, wrapping bandages along her arm and around the top of the girl's shoulder.

He sat back, nodding once. She should probably be taken to a healer just in case, although the healing salve was meant to protect the wound from infection. Gilan went over anything else he needed to do, and wondered whether he should take her to a healer now or wait until she woke up.

His decision was made, however, when the girl's eyes fluttered open with a small groan. He watched calmly as she took in her surroundings groggily, frowning at the warm equestrian body underneath her. Her head turned towards the Ranger, who grinned slightly at her.

The girl immediately tried to sit up and scrabble for a knife hanging on her belt. She stopped with a hiss as her shoulder wound reopened a little and blood soaked through the bandages.

Gilan clucked his tongue at her in mock frustration. "I just bound that." She said nothing still, watching him with clear suspicion. Gilan moved forward to inspect the wound again, ignoring her tense and unwelcome demeanor.

"It's not bleeding too badly. You'll be fine, but I'll take you to a healer to be sure." His tone, although almost casual, left no room for argument. He pulled back and studied her, noticing her look for the first time.

She was obviously tired and travel weary. Under her almost hostile attitude was a frightened girl, a young woman actually, who had been through a lot. Gilan took in the tangled brown hair and dully alert brown eyes and his gaze softened, though he didn't show any pity. It was clear that she didn't want any.

"What's your name?" he asked abruptly, and the girl's eyes narrowed. Whether or not she knew he was a Ranger, she didn't trust him.

"Why did you help me?" she countered, her voice slightly scratchy as though she hadn't a drink in awhile. Gilan reached for his water canteen and waited until she hesitantly took it before speaking.

"I couldn't just leave you here. What kind of Ranger would I be?" Gilan gave his trademark grin in hopes of lightening her up. "I'm Gilan. Will you tell me your name now?"

The girl said nothing for a moment, then her answer came out, as all her responses did, reluctantly. "Abigail."

Gilan's grin stayed in place. "Abigail," he repeated. "And what brings you to this abandoned neck of the woods, shot by an arrow no less?"

"Why do you care?" she snapped, still apprehensive.

Gilan raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, you don't have to tell me." _Yet_, he added silently to himself, then continued aloud, "But I do still have to take you to a healer, and I assume you have nowhere to go?" He took her silence as confirmation. "Then we can figure out where you're supposed to be from there."

Abigail stayed silence for a few more moments. She really didn't have any other option, and Gilan knew it. Finally she nodded her acceptance, and the Ranger's grin grew wider. "Great, we can leave now. Do you have any belongings?" Abigail shook her head, and Gilan didn't falter because of her lack of words towards him. Blaze rose onto all four legs, and Gil held out a hand for Abigail. She ignored it, struggling by herself.

Gilan just shrugged; he was used to people being wary around Rangers. She couldn't refuse his help, however, when getting onto Blaze's back. Gilan mounted first before stretching out his hand for Abigail. She grasped it with her uninjured left arm and was hoisted up behind him.

She held the back of his cloak gingerly for balance, her right arm tucked close to her body. Gilan lightly dug his heels into Blaze's side and turned her back towards the path. Conjuring a mental map, Gilan concluded that by nightfall they could reach the nearest fief, back the way he had come: Tauger.

* * *

The sun was setting by the time the two riders reached the fief, and though she didn't show it Gilan could tell that Abigail's shoulder was giving her trouble. They asked a few late wanderers and found themselves in front of a small cottage that was the healer's. Gilan slid off of Blaze and saw Abigail's quickly disguised expression of discomfort.

"Are you alright?" Gilan asked in concern.

"Fine," she waved his worry off and almost fell off Blaze trying to get down. Gilan caught her and righted her on her feet, grinning. To his surprise, she glared at him and moved away. He dropped Blazes reins, knowing the horse would not stray. Staying a safe distance from Abigail in case she stumbled, Gilan led the way to the door, their shadows long in the setting sun.

An old woman answered the door, her eyes slightly squinted up at the two figures. Gilan, as was his nature, grinned at her. "Hullo!" he said cheerfully. "My friend here has gotten herself shot by and arrow. I've dressed the wound but we would like you to take a look at it too if you don't mind."

The old woman glared for a moment before snapping, "Getting shot by an arrow is nothing to look so happy at young man!"

Gilan blinked in surprise. "Er, no of course not," he amended, trying to look grievous. The healer grunted and ushered them inside.

"Sit here," she ordered and Abigail sat gratefully, allowing the healer to gently peel off the bandages. She studied the wound for a moment, Gilan standing off to side, before turning to the Ranger. "She'll have to stay the night so I can look at her. You can pick her up in the morning Ranger."

"Er, alright," Gilan replied, not really knowing what else to say. "Is there an inn nearby?"

The healer gave him curt directions, and despite her dismissive manner Gilan politely bid her a good night. He turned and grinned at Abigail before he left. She nodded back, which Gil decided was progress.

Gilan rented a room at an inn close by the healer's cottage. He fell asleep on an itchy straw mattress that night, determined to find out more about the strange girl in the woods.

* * *

**There you go. Not much, but hopefully the next chapters will be more interesting and longer than this. **

**And now would be the time to credit **FadeDestiny** for bugging me to death about Gil as my obsession-character, and then plotting this whole story with me.  
**

**I really do like the idea, I just wish I didn't feel so awkward planning a romance fic. Which is why I have a totally awesome plot that will draw away from my awkward love writing! ^_^ **

**Well, pretty please review! I really want to know what you all think of this! Reviews are equal to chocolate in my world. Chocolate I tell you!**

**-Dodo**


	2. Jealous Much

**First off, I'm glad my author's notes are humorous :). Second, five reviews for one chapter? You guys are so awesome. That's why I worked extra fast on this chapter, despite exams next week. But don't remind me of that, we shall move on.**

**Hmm so this chapter, though still in third person, is mostly from Abigail's side. There's a lot of talking in it, but it's pretty important.**

**Oh yeah, and the title of the story was originally Triangulated Love (**FadeDestiny **for that one), but I changed it to Triangulating cuz like it's happening _now _right?...*silence* Well, y'know, I thought it was pretty cool...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Abby shifted her shoulder uncomfortably. The tight bandages limited her movement, as was their job. But the constricting feeling of not being able to move her whole right arm besides her wrist was extremely frustrating, especially when she was currently in a hurry.

Again, she tried to roll her shoulder a little. Immediately the old healer was by her side. "Do that again and I'll wrap them tighter!" she snapped. "That won't be better for another week at the least, and moving it will just make it worse."

The healer, whose name had never been shared, turned away muttering under her breath. Abigail scowled, but forced her voice to be polite when she asked, "May I leave now?"

To her surprise, the old woman shook her head. "Sorry girly, you have to wait for that Ranger friend of yours. God knows why any person would want to keep their company," she added half to herself.

Curiosity aroused, Abby prompted, "What do you mean?"

The healer studied her, then decided to keep talking. It wasn't often someone wanted her opinion on matters other than medicine. "Many believe that they're black magicians." At Abby's suddenly wide eyes the healer continued dismissively, "Just rumors from the minds of townspeople who don't know any better. It _is _true however, that the members of the Corps possess certain...skills."

Abigail listened, fascinated by the Rangers. Her father hadn't known much when he had spoken of them. "What kinds of skills?"

The healer shrugged. "This and that. Blending in with their surroundings and an uncanny accuracy at archery. Not much else is known; the Rangers keep to themselves."

Abby frowned. "Why?"

"It's a lonely life girl, with many enemies. Having friends or even a family puts them in danger. They bear the secrets of this country." The woman sighed. "A great burden to bear I would believe. The lives of so many killed as well."

Abigail stayed silent, wrapped in her own slightly confused thoughts. Gilan hadn't seemed very secretive. In fact, he had always been grinning or joking. If Abigail hadn't been so suspicious and tired she might have enjoyed spending time with the cheerful young man.

She mulled this over. Maybe the Rangers' lives weren't as depressing as the healer made it seem. She would have plenty of time to learn about them on the way to Gilan's home, Abby thought with a slight smile.

There was a knock on the door just then. The healer shuffled over to open it, and Gilan poked his head inside, grinning as always. "Ready to go?" he inquired. Abigail just nodded, studying him. He seemed very excited. She wondered what he was looking forward to.

Gilan, oblivious to her questioning gaze, turned to the healer. "Thank you," he told her sincerely. "Is there anything else to tend to for her?"

The healer didn't seem impressed by the tall Ranger's attempts at formality. She handed him some herbs while Abby stood and moved towards the door.

She stopped before the healer and smiled. "Thank you for taking care of me," she said. Abby found that she quite liked the old woman, despite her snappish manner. "I never learned your name," she realized.

The healer tilted her head a little. "Names aren't important, girl. But if you must know, I go by Matilda."

Abby found herself start to smile warmly. Learning the healer's name seemed to make her more familiar somehow. "Well thank you, Matilda. I'm glad you didn't leave me to the care of that bumbling Ranger." She turned her head towards Gilan, eyes twinkling to show that she wasn't serious.

As she caught Gilan's blue eyes, Abby was surprised to see him watching her curiously and with a small smile. He held her gaze for a moment, then abruptly turned and walked out the door. Nodding again to Matilda, Abigail followed hurriedly.

There was another horse next to Gilan's, Blaze, Abby remembered. The new horse was white with strange-looking small black spots. "Her name's Blizzard," Gilan told her as she came closer. "She's a great horse, though the inn-keeper sold her to me because apparently no one had use for such a different looking horse."

Abby petted the horse's nose. Blizzard snorted and nudged the girl affectionately. Gilan grinned, then swung onto Blaze. Abby did the same, and they set off.

"Where exactly are we going?" Abigail asked awhile later.

Gilan glanced at her. "You seem more open than yesterday," he commented instead of answering.

Abby rolled her eyes. "I had just been shot by and arrow and you were a random stranger. I wasn't about to hug you. So where are we going?"

Gilan nodded in consent of her point and answered, "I'm the Ranger of Meric fief, but I want to stop in Redmont first. My old mentor and his former apprentice returned from a mission not long ago, and I want to see them." He didn't mention Jenny, deciding it wasn't that important.

He continued with a question of his own, "Who shot the arrow at you?"

Abby shifted in her saddle, not looking at Gilan. She stayed silent, and Gilan thought that maybe she wasn't going to answer. Finally she said, "I got into a little trouble with some bandits. I would have escaped unscathed if one of them hadn't shot me with their hunting bow."

Gilan asked in surprise, "You were attacked by bandits?"

"Not attacked exactly," Abigail said slowly. "They were up to no good, and I thought I could get them to stop." Gilan looked at her skeptically and she scowled. "Like I said, I was doing fine until the bow."

"And what would a girl like you be doing alone in the middle of a forest?" Gilan mused.

Abby looked at him sharply. "What do you mean, a 'girl like me?'" she asked.

Gilan, a trained Ranger, hid his blush. "Well, a _girl_," he floundered a little.

Abby decided not to pursue the subject, and said sternly, "My business, Ranger, is none of your concern."

Gilan raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you still with me?" he asked mildly.

Abby opened her mouth, then closed it again. She hesitated, chancing a glance at Gilan. He was not looking at her, rather staring ahead. He seemed very relaxed, though Abigail knew that he was trying to pry her for information. Perhaps there was more to this Ranger than she had previously thought.

"I think you might be able to help me find someone," she admitted quietly.

He looked at her now. "So, it is of my concern," he said, a little smugly, Abigail thought.

She nodded grudgingly. "Who are you looking for?" Gilan continued,

"My father told me that he could be known by the name Arretez." She frowned. "He was smiling when he said it, so I'm not sure if it was a joke or not. I know the name's Gallican, I just don't know what it means."

Gilan brow had creased. _Arretez_. The name was tauntingly familiar, as though he knew exactly who it was but for some reason couldn't recall it.

Abby was still talking, deciding that Gilan probably had the right to know some more. "I know he's a Ranger, which is why I need your help. He was friends with my father many years ago, so I was told. We need his help back home."

Gilan was slightly frustrated with the feeling that he was missing something. "There aren't any Rangers named Arretez," he said. He continued hurriedly when he saw Abby's face fall in despair, "But it could be an alias. Don't worry, I'll help you." He smiled at her, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"So, where's home?" he asked.

"Hibernia," Abigail replied, and Gilan looked a little shocked.

"You came all the way from Hibernia?" he asked and she nodded; it was an important cause. "You don't have much of a Hibernian accent," Gilan realized suddenly.

"My mother taught me the common language," Abby explained. "She was Araluen, and met my father when he came here for some trading."

Gilan struggled to remember something about the name 'Arretez'. The girl was from Hibernia, and now that he knew Gilan could hear the slightest burr of an accent. Like Halt, Gilan mused silently. His eyes widened suddenly and he cried out, "Halt!"

Abby turned to him, startled. She stopped Blizzard. "Alright! Why?" she asked, puzzled.

Gilan just laughed and shook his head, pulling Blaze to a stop as well. "No, the man you're looking for is Halt, my old mentor."

"Are you sure?" Abby asked, trying not to be too excited about it.

Gilan nodded, still grinning. "We'll be there sometime after nightfall; you can tell us all your story then."

Abigail smiled, and the two lapsed into a comfortable silence. Both were excited to reach Redmont, however both had their separate reasons. Abby because she could finally get some help for her father in Hibernia, and Gilan because he had really missed Jenny...

* * *

They reached the castle quite late at night, and despite Abby's anxiousness decided to talk to Halt in the morning. The two tended to their horses, rubbing them down and feeding them a few extra apples for their efforts.

Gilan was surprised to hear that the Baron was still awake, tending to some paperwork. As a result, Gilan and Abigail managed to receive rooms in the castle instead of staying at an inn. Needless to say, they both were relieved to learn that they wouldn't have to worry about bedbugs that night.

Abby and Gilan were walking through the deserted corridors, heading for their rooms, when Gilan suddenly called out to a figure leaving a room, "Jenny!"

The girl in question turned around startled, and her eyes lit up when she saw the handsome Ranger. She walked towards the two of them. Jenny and Gilan were both grinning at each other, while Abby watched with a feeling of slight apprehension.

When Jenny reached them Gilan pulled her into a hug. Blushing a little, she pulled away, still smiling. "What are you doing here?" She glanced curiously at Abby. "And who's this?"

"This is Abigail," he explained. "I brought her here because she needs to talk to Halt." He grinned a little then. "And I wanted to make sure you hadn't forgotten all those dance lessons."

Abigail nodded to Jenny, even though her insides were in turmoil. Dance lessons?

"Jenny works in the castle kitchens," Gilan told her. "Her work rivals that of Mater Chubb himself."

Jenny shook her head at him, although she was still smiling warmly. Abigail swallowed a little, telling herself that this conversation wasn't nearly as big a deal as she was making it.

"It's late, Gil, you both should be getting to bed," Jenny said, and Abby wanted to scream. _Gil?_

"Good night Jenny," Gilan said, bowing with a flourish of his arm. Jenny rolled her eyes and turned to Abby.

Abigail forced a smiled and also bid the girl a good night, resiting the urge to lock her in a closet far away from Gilan.

As Jenny walked away and Gilan departed for his own room, Abigail couldn't help but feel a slight resentment towards the pretty young chef. Then she shook off the feeling, telling herself that she was being ridiculous. She was here strictly on a mission; there was no time for separate feelings.

* * *

**I was gonna have you guys guess who she was looking for, but you know I really hate math so I just kept typing and really couldn't figure out where to stop ^_^. Oh, and did you catch my book one reference? Whoever gets it will receive...virtual cookies and I'll add their name to a title of awesomeness! It's quite an honor. (Hint: it's not the 'Arretez' thing, that's book two)**

**What do you guys think of Abby? I'm trying really hard not to make her a Mary-Sue. Lol, her horse's name was Oreo at first, then when I was re-reading it I was like, 'Oreos weren't invented then dumbass!' Yeah that's why you proofread boys and girls.**

**Pretty please be awesome and review! Yeah, that's you who's reading this right now but not bothering to review cuz of some unknown reason...I know you're there! Cuz if you weren't I would be a little depressed that people aren't reading this...But we shall not dwell on those things, kind of like with studying. Which I'm not doing. I'll shut up now. Review!**

**-Dodo**


	3. The Backstories of the Old

**Um so I kinda dug myself into a big plot hole from the last chapter, so Imma fix that now:**

**Will has already graduated and for this to work they should have already been to Hibernia. But I will change that a little itty bit by saying that Will and Gilan learn about Halt's past in this ficbefore book eight. And books five and six have also already happened, so Will must be around 21, which makes Gilan 24, Abigail like 23, and Halt is still old. Ya got it? Yes I totally messed up the ages, but tell me you've never de-aged someone! They're all old enough as it is...**

**ANYway, eep! No more exams until the end of the year! And no school for a week! *happy dance* I think I aced that Latin exam...muy bien! Wait no...O_O...**

**I also just realized that I talk a lot, so enjoy and the winners of the last chapter challenge will be announced at the end.**

* * *

Gilan finally left the castle kitchens, after much prodding from Jenny and several threats from Master Chubb's ladle.

Still grinning after being thrown out by both Jenny and Chubb, Gilan made his way to Abby's room knowing that she would want to meet Halt as soon as possible.

He knocked on her door, and when she opened it he cocked his head to one side. "Ready?"

Abby smiled. "Good morning to you too," she said sarcastically. Gilan grinned back and took in her appearance. She had cleaned up at the healer's yesterday, but today it seemed that after a good night's rest free from the pain in her shoulder Abby was absolutely shining. Her plain brown hair was now neatly tied into a loose braid at the side of her head, and she had found a green long-tunic along with fresh leggings.

"What took you so long?" Abby asked as they made their way to the stables.

Gilan shrugged. "I went to see Jenny in the kitchens. I haven't seen her in awhile."

"How do you two know each other?" Abby couldn't help but ask. She managed to keep her voice casual and mildly curious by repeatedly reminding herself how she couldn't get sidetracked.

"Well, she's an old friend of Will's. He's Halt's old apprentice. The two grew up in the castle Ward together. Halt got married about a year back, and Jenny and I danced together at their wedding."

"Oh." Abby quieted. It was the perfect meeting, she thought gloomily. But as she saddled her horse, her excitement of finally meeting Arretez – well, Halt – drowned any jealousy. After all, her father spoke very highly of the man, and obviously he wouldn't have sent her to a different country to fetch him for no reason...

* * *

Will studied the diagram intently, absently tracing attack patterns and mentally rearranging the soldiers' positions. Halt leaned on the counter beside the coffee pot, mouth watering slightly at the bittersweet aroma. He glanced over at Will. "Anything yet?"

Will frowned and answered after a few seconds, "Nope, the formation seems efficient enough." Halt just nodded, secretly proud of his apprentice. Halt himself had already combed the diagram for flaws, but he'd wanted to see what Will had to say. Crowley had sent a copy of a new army defense technique to all the Rangers for their opinions. The plan had been based off of numerous other countries' and groups' attack plans, in case Araluen was to go to war with one of them.

"Gilan's coming," Halt voiced casually. "He's brought another rider with him though."

Will looked up curiously, and sure enough it was only a few minutes later when they heard knocking.

Halt set to brewing some more coffee while Will got up to answer the door. "Hello Gilan," Will grinned at the other man, glancing briefly at the girl beside him, who was craning her neck slightly to look inside the cabin.

Gilan frowned in mock exasperation. "You never seem surprised when I show up," he complained.

Will just continued to grin at him. His gaze now slid and fixed on the girl. "Hullo," he said. "I'm Will."

The girl blinked at him, then smiled. "Abigail," she responded.

Before she could say anything else, however, Halt's sarcastic voice sounded from inside, "Are you going to let them in?"

Will rolled his eyes good-naturedly at the other two, who grinned back. He moved aside to let them in.

Abigail stopped when she saw Halt. Gilan bounded forward to hug his old mentor. Halt, true to his nature, carefully pried Gil off. He did, however, squeeze his shoulder fondly. Then he turned his gaze to Abby, who was watching him with hopeful eyes.

"Abby's been looking for you, Halt," Gilan explained. "Apparently she needs your help."

"Do I know you?" Halt asked bluntly, assessing her flustered look.

In a rush she let out, "Abigail Castrel, my father is Jacob." Halt's eyes flickered slightly in what Abigail thought was recognition, so she hurried on, "He said that you might not remember him, but he's the owner of a very important plantation that provides food and resources for the...less fortunate. King Ferris is going to take the land away for his own purposes, Father didn't tell me exactly why. He said you could help."

Gilan and Will looked bewildered, partly because the words had tumbled out in quick succession, and also because they had no idea why any of this related much to Halt.

Halt didn't seem shocked by any of this, asking carefully, "Did he tell you why I would be able to help?"

Abby hesitated then shook her head, slightly out of breath. Halt nodded to himself, relieved that this young girl didn't know his most closely-guarded secret..

"So, will you come home with me?" she asked anxiously.

"Wait!" Will butted in. "I have no idea what's going, and I'm sure Gil doesn't either." Gilan nodded in confirmation and Will continued, "So can someone please explain what's happening?"

Halt sighed at the boy's – well, man's – lack of tact. "Let's sit down with some coffee and Abigail can give us some more information." He turned to Abby. "Do you drink coffee?"

To their slight surprise, she nodded. "We drink a lot back home, especially after a long day of work."

"What exactly is this plantation?" Gilan asked as they seated themselves on the couches arranged around the empty fireplace.

"It's really more of a large charity case," Abby admitted. "My father grows crops as well as buys bulks of other necessities to distribute to the poorer people of Clonmel, King Ferris's kingdom." She smiled fondly as she continued, "Father always refused to keep much for himself, always reminding me that there are people worse off."

"Yes, Jacob was a largely pitying man," Halt said before he could stop himself. The others all turned to him. Gilan and Will still looked confused, while Abigail grinned.

"So you _do _know him!" she exclaimed happily. "Then you can help us?"

"I can," Halt said slowly. "But that doesn't mean I will."

Abigail stared at him in shock. How could he not help? From what she knew, Halt and her father had been close friends before Halt disappeared for some reason. She fought down the instinctive anger, knowing that snapping at him wouldn't make the Ranger come back with her. Instead, she said in a politely puzzled voice, "Why not?" Gilan and Will also looked at Halt in curiosity. They didn't know him to not offer assistance, especially if the person was an old friend.

"Jacob knows that I can't go back, and also that Ferris would never listen to me, even if he didn't kill me on sight." Halt frowned as he spoke. "Then why would he send you to ask me instead of enlisting one of his numerous other colleagues?"

Abigail opened her mouth, but Will cut her off irritably, "Gilan and I still don't know what's going on, Halt!"

Halt turned slowly to the impulsive Ranger, raising his eyebrows in that familiar way. "What have I told you about patience, Will?"

Will scowled in annoyance, but Gilan added, "Come on, Halt. Maybe we can help, but we need to know what's going on."

Halt reclined back in his chair, staring into the empty fireplace. The other three watched him expectantly. He shifted, his mind going through his options. In the end, he decided he would have to tell them anyway.

"Ferris is my twin brother," Halt said. All other three stared at him.

"You mean," Will stammered. "You're _royalty_?"

"Wow Halt!" Gilan enthused. "No wonder everybody gets that urge to bow to you!" Halt glared at him.

Abby stared in fascination. "I knew Ferris had an older brother, but he was supposedly killed by bandits. I never thought...," she trailed off, shaking her head. "You're the rightful heir to the throne, not Ferris!"

"Whoa, wait," Will held up his hands, still processing the information. "So, you ran away because you didn't want to be king, leaving behind everything, and now a long lost friend's daughter is here to bring you back?"

Halt nodded. "Pretty much. Except I left more because Ferris was trying to kill me."

Will gaped, then looked down into his coffee mug. "I need more coffee," he muttered absently, getting up.

"Hey, pour me some too buddy," Gilan handed Will his cup, also empty.

Halt looked between the two. "Aren't you both going to start badgering me with questions?"

"Will's a little preoccupied, and I think there's more important things to tend to. If you're so disappointed, we'll pester you on the way to Hibernia," Gilan announced. Halt scowled.

"So, back to the original question, why did my father want me to fetch you?" Abigail got them back on track.

Halt pondered the question. "Well," he mused. "It could have been to get you out the way." Gilan's eyes widened, but Abigail looked confused. Halt continued, "He probably knew exactly what Ferris was planning and if he had any allies, and thought it too dangerous for you to stay. Therefore, he sent you away under the pretense that you had to find me for help. Jacob would try to fight Ferris on his own, and the King wouldn't be able to take anyone to hold against him."

Abigail looked horrified. "So then we must go back as soon as possible!" she said.

Gilan clapped his hands. "I agree. Come on Will, let's get packing." The two started towards Will's room, coffee mugs in hand, when Halt stopped them.

"Wait, who said we were going?" he protested. The others stared at him.

"You aren't going to let them fight by themselves, are you Halt?" Gilan asked in surprise.

Halt hesitated. He knew how dangerous it was going back to Clonmel, but looking at the three expectant faces in front of him, he knew he really didn't have much of a choice. Halt sighed. "Of course not. But we'll have to ask Crowley for permission."

"Great, we can do it on the way there!" Gilan said grinning. "Get your charm on, Halt."

* * *

The three Rangers and Abigail stood outside the gates to Castle Redmont, along with Pauline, Alyss, and Jenny.

Will pulled Alyss over to the side and they were talking quietly. Judging by the look on Halt's face, Pauline seemed to be giving him reminders about his growing age and not to hurt himself. Gilan and Jenny, meanwhile, were smiling at each other, laughing about something that Abby couldn't hear. She watched as Jenny stood on her tiptoe to peck the tall Ranger on the cheek. Abby abruptly turned away, fuming silently. She tightened the girth straps, causing Blizzard to snort uncomfortably.

"Sorry," she apologized, rubbing the horses nose. She swung into the saddle. Finally, the group was ready to go.

"Time to persuade Crowley," Will stated, starting forward.

The others followed, and Halt corrected, "Try to persuade. He can be a stubborn man." How right he was.

* * *

"Are you all _mad_?" Crowley asked them. Halt and Abby were seated in Crowley's office in Castle Araluen, Will and Gilan stood behind the chairs, while Crowley himself paced furiously behind his desk. "I can't just let my three best Rangers go traipsing off to a foreign country to get involved in a political matter that is _none of our concern_! What would King Duncan say if you started a war, Halt?"

"We don't hate each other that much Crowley," Halt said mildly, but the commandant just glared at him.

He glanced at the others in the room, then spoke. "I would like to speak to Halt alone for a moment." The three hesitated, before reluctantly stepping outside.

Crowley leaned forward and lowered his voice a little, as they were no doubt trying to listen in outside. "Why are you doing this Halt? You know Ferris will kill you when he sees you, and even if you manage to let the girl's family keep their land, Ferris will keep hunting you down. What are you doing?"

"I know Crowley. But I'll make it work." When he still didn't look convinced, Halt said softly, "I'm not going to abandon a friend Crowley."

The Corps Commandant looked hard at the Ranger in front of him. He could see the determination in the man's eyes. Even if he refused, Halt would still find a way to leave anyway. And Crowley did not want another episode of what happened with Will's kidnapping.

Crowley rubbed his temples and groaned. "You will investigate what is going on, and that is all? No heroics."

Halt nodded. "You have my word."

Crowley sighed. "Then I suppose you should get going," he said gloomily. "And I'd better think of a way to explain this to the King."

"Thanks, Crowley," Halt said sincerely. The commandant just nodded, shaking Halt's hand before the man left the room.

As the four made their way to the stables, Will asked, "Well? What did he say?"

"We can go," was all Halt said.

Will looked surprised. "What did you say?"

Halt saddled up and mounted before answering with a slight smile, "I used my charm."

* * *

**Alright, there was even more talking in this chapter, but I promise some action in the next one cuz sometimes you just can't get around important talking.**

**That being said: DUN DUN DA DAHH! The winners of the reference. There were actually two, and the one I was talking about was when Matilda said "Names aren't important" cuz that's exactly what Halt said. But two reviewers pointed out that there was _another _reference, which was the rumors about the Rangers and I decided to count it cuz I'm a nice person like that :). **

Herz Von Silber –**HERZ VON SILBER...AND OF AWESOMENESS!**** (I ****was curious about your user name, so I Google translated it. Heart of silver, right? :) So, heart of silver and of awesomeness? Coolio Cheerios...)**

Whoever Else – **Hmmm... Oh! ****WHOEVER ELSE IS AWESOME!**** Get it? Whoever else is awesome? And like, who is awesome besides whoever else?...*sigh because no one understands her clever humor...***

***hands over precious supply of virtual cookies* This is robbery I tell you...**

**Pretty please review! Constructive criticism is appreciated, too, but I don't wanna get greedy :).**

**-Dodo**


	4. Unwelcome home

**A million thanks to my reviewers! Because you guys are great, I'm not going to bore you with too much more talking and get them to Hibernia already. But I won't skip Halt's sea sickness (that would be cruel to you all). ^_^ **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'll take no more than twenty gold pieces _each_," the ship's captain insisted. He had a lot of nerve, Halt thought, to be asking such a price from a Ranger. An angry one at that.

"No," Halt said in a deceptively calm voice. The man was getting on his nerves, and usually those who annoyed Halt found themselves...well, dead. "That's too much. I'll give you five each."

"Five?" the man said incredulously. "No deal Ranger. Hibernia is weeks away, months depending on the weather. And if you want to get there as fast as possible on this here _Seafire_, then I suggest you agree to my price."

Will, Gilan, and Abby watched from beside their horses. It was true that this was the fastest ship in port. She would get to Hibernia in two weeks at the least. Will remembered his own experience on the Skandian wolfship, and how long it had taken. True, they had stopped because of the weather. But currently, the skies looked clear and they were sure to have fair sailing. That is, if Halt could negotiate a price for them already.

"It's no loss to me, Ranger," the man said. "Good day." He began to walk away. Halt seemed to be having an internal struggle about whether or not his pride was worth this.

Finally, he called out, "Ten gold pieces each. Last offer."

The captain turned slowly. "Fifteen. Each."

Halt made a slightly frustrated noise. "Fine! Deal. But we leave now."

The man shrugged indifferently. "Depends on when my men have the ship ready." With that, he shouted to the men for some pulleys for the horses, leaving behind a rattled Halt.

The Ranger turned to his younger companions, who hastily hid their smirks. Halt glared at them, but then smirked himself. "I wouldn't look so happy. You're each paying your own passage." Will and Gilan scowled but Abby just rolled her eyes. She decided she would help Halt with his sense of humor.

The wrapped the harnesses around the horses to haul them aboard, as the ship was anchored some ways away from the crowded docking station. The Rangers and Abby climbed up a rope ladder hung from the side of the ship to meet and soothe their horses.

Despite Halt's skepticism, it was not long before they were on their way. Will and Abby adjusted to the rolling motion quickly, both having been on a ship before. Gilan grew comfortable in a few hours, after much stumbling and one accidental crash into an oarsman, who knocked into another until the whole row teetered on the bench. Gil had apologized hastily and taken a seat by the rail then, contenting himself with smirking at his former mentor.

For Halt suffered from the most extreme case of seasickness. He had found a private part of the rail and hung over the side of it now, every now and then puking into the churning sea before. It didn't help that the ship was going at a noticeably fast speed. After the captain happened to pass by Halt's position for the third time, the Ranger paused in his retching to snarl, "Can't you slow this thing down?"

The ship owner smiled innocently, "Sorry, but she goes as she wishes. Besides, didn't you want to reach Hibernia as soon as possible?" Halt glared murderously, strongly considering to throw the man overboard. Unfortunately, the ship gave another lurch over the waves and Halt hurled his upper half over the rail, not seeing the captain scurry away with an amused grin.

Will, true to his curious and outgoing nature, chatted with the crew members . They all enjoyed the company of the smiling young man. He was currently telling of Halt's other weaknesses besides getting seasick, making sure that they were well out Halt's earshot. The laughter of the crew caused a light-hearted feel about the ship, despite the raincloud hanging over Halt's head that required little imagination to see.

Meanwhile, Gilan sat at the stern of the ship, tending to Abby's shoulder. The wound had closed over the past four days at least, although the riding hadn't helped. The healer's herbs numbed it well, however, and Abby felt fine. Gilan still insisted that she keep it bandaged and use it little until they reached Hibernia.

"Just until the end of the week then," he decided. "They're not really hindering you much."

Abby scowled. "I can't lift my arm above my head, Gilan," she complained. Gilan held her annoyed gaze. Finally she sighed, eying him. "I'll wear them if it'll put the goofy grin back on your face."

Gilan expressed said grin. "I didn't realize you liked it," he said slyly.

"It's annoying," Abby retorted. "But it reminds me that you're more immature than you look."

Gilan just grinned wider, and Abby smiled too. She enjoyed his easy-going and sometimes cocky manner. Then Gilan settled back against the rail. "So, tell me about your father's place. What's it like there?"

"Well," Abby gathered her thoughts and leaned back next to him. "Recently my job has been to oversee the supply count and record the needs of the people." She rolled her eyes. "It's boring really."

"Do you ever meet the people you're helping?"

Abby thought for a moment. "My father took me a few times when I was younger. I remember being scared of the poverty and sickness there. It was awful," her voice grew slightly far away. Gilan just watched her. Abby snapped back and said, "I only go sometimes now, with a guard. It can be dangerous, but I never grow tired of the gratitude they all show."

Gilan smiled and nodded. "Your help must be greatly appreciated."

Abby frowned. "Not for everybody. King Ferris has his mind set on my father's land and money, maybe even my father himself. I just wish I knew why."

"Maybe he thinks Jacob to be a valuable ally," Gilan suggested. "He knows a lot of people and could help Ferris in expanding his contacts."

Abby shrugged, lost in thought. Gilan continued to watch her. He found he quite liked her quick jibes and practical approach to things. He moved his gaze back to the wooden planks, swaying slightly with the motion of the ship and thinking of the problem that lay ahead.

Will wandered over to where Halt hung miserably. He ignored the glare that clearly said "leave me alone or I'll toss you overboard", and nodded towards Gilan and Abby. "They seem friendly," he said.

Halt grunted. He knew the next two days or so would be a hell for him and his sensitive stomach, so he really couldn't be bothered about his old apprentice's love life. Nonetheless, a brief respite from the retching came to him and Halt gingerly propped himself up, leaning against the rail.

He observed the two sitting at the stern. They were talking and Gilan was watching Abigail curiously. Then he looked away and Halt could see them sitting silently but comfortably in each others' company. "Not too friendly I hope," he murmured. "Though you really can't blame him."

"But I thought he and Jenny were really getting along," Will sounded surprised, and maybe a little confused.

Halt rolled his eyes and turned his face back to the water. "We don't have time for this drama," he groaned a little. "Now leave me alone." Will knew his cue to leave but watched Halt sympathetically as he moaned.

"Do you need anything?" he asked, and immediately regretted it. Halt swung his head and glared at him, his face tinted green and eyes slightly bloodshot. Will raised his hands and backed away quickly, deciding that it was a good time to get ready for bed.

* * *

They reached Hibernia in what was sure to be record time, and Halt paid the captain more than enough for it. Abby's shoulder was healed save for a thin white scar. The three Rangers had learned more about the girl, and she more about them. Such as how they constantly teased and annoyed each other in affection, and how Halt's grim and sarcastic manner wasn't meant to be mean. Well, actually it was, but those who knew him ceased to be affected.

Abby liked Will's upbeat and enthusiastic personality. She laughed at his embarrassment when the other two recounted his great achievements, and grinned knowingly when they mentioned the courier Alyss.

She'd learned more about Gilan, too. About his family and how he was brought up to be a knight but became a Ranger. She told him about her mother's death in childbirth, and her father's never-ending kindness towards everything. If anything, Abby found herself to enjoy Gilan's company more and more, to the point where she felt sad when he left. She tried to push those thoughts away. Gilan would leave, along with the others, and they would probably never see each other again. But Abby didn't like to dwell on that either.

They rode their horses now in the direction of the plantation, with Abby in the lead. Halt had told them about Ferris's attempts at his death, and how Halt had then been forced to flee. Jacob had been Halt's friend since they were children, when Halt and his sister Caitlyn had found him tending to some plants in the castle gardens.

Halt's accent grew stronger too, Abby noticed. Probably so they wouldn't seem as complete foreigners. She tried to deepen her accent as well, though when they reached the plantation everyone would recognize her anyway.

Their destination was near now, after two days on horseback and a night in an inn. Several buildings came into view as they crested a hill, along with the kilometers of farmland that stretched to the side and probably behind also. The houses grew larger as they neared. The central one was Abby's and Jacob's she explained. The other smaller buildings housed the homeless part of the work staff, some of which had family.

Halt whistled quietly. "Jacob sure made a name for himself," he commented. Abby showed them to the stables and they made their horses comfortable before starting to the front of the house. Before they were even halfway there, however, a tall man, well-built from running the farm, stepped outside and started toward them. Abigail rushed forward into his arms, and Halt recognized the black hair and green eyes of Jacob Castrel. It was clear that Abigail's looks probably took after her mother.

Gilan and Will, of course, only knew it was Jacob from the way Abby had embraced him. The pair started back toward the three Rangers. Abby was smiling hopefully, but Jacob looked a little troubled. "What are you all doing here?" he asked.

The Rangers exchanged glances, and Abigail looked confused. "I brought them here to help, like you asked," she said.

"Yes, but-" Jacob was cut off by Halt's seemingly annoyed voice.

"Glad to see this is how you treat an old friend," he scowled. At this Jacob smiled and stepped forward to embrace the man.

"Gosh, Halt," Jacob exclaimed. "You've grown yourself a beard. And a choppy looking one at that," Jacob just laughed at Halt's glare. "And you still expect everyone to wither under that gaze of yours."

"They usually do," Halt muttered.

Jacob continued to smile and turned to the two younger Rangers. "These your sons Halt?"

Halt's eyes widened a little. "Lord no," he said hurriedly. "My old apprentices. I'm an Araluen Ranger now." Jacob looked like he wanted to ask more, but decided against it for some reason.

"Catching up can wait," Jacob turned to his daughter. "Abigail, why don't you show them who we aid?" It was phrased as a question, though Abby knew it was more an order. Her father was trying to get rid of them for a bit, and she wanted to know why. But she knew that there was no point in arguing now, so she just nodded and led them to out their horses. Two silent but strong guards followed, just in case of trouble.

It took less than an hour until the change in surroundings was painfully noticeable. Buildings began to get an abandoned or sick air around them, and many were falling apart. The streets became filthy and the smell was horrible. Scuttling could be heard in different alleyways, whether it was rats or children searching for food they didn't know. The sun's light didn't seem to reach this dilapidated part of world, such was the stench of illness and misery.

"And this is only a part of it," Abby started to explain to the Rangers, but then she gasped as the door to one of the run-down houses lining the street was flung open. The guards stepped forward, and her look became more horrified as a man threw a lump into the grimy alley beside the house. Bile rose into Abby's throat as she realized that the lump was the body of a young man. And it was _alive_.

Before the man could close the door, a woman rushed out to the side of who was probably her son. She sobbed and clung to him. The man, her husband maybe, strode after her and tried to pull her away. His mouth was set; he didn't seem to care that he was leaving his son to his death. Neither of them noticed the party watching in shocked silence.

"Many people can't afford any medicine," Abby whispered finally, her voice sad and shaking, drowned by the woman's cries. "We help, but sometimes even that's not enough. And they don't want anyone else in the family to get sick." The man finally pried the woman off the boy and dragged her back into the house, slamming the door and leaving the body to rot.

The Rangers had seen enough, and their resolve to help grew as they digested the poverty and horrid living conditions of these people. The four plus the two guards turned their horses back down the street.

"Do you think we'll be able to convince Ferris?" Abby asked quietly as she halted Blizzard. Gilan came over and reached to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. She was too worried to blush.

"We'll help," Will promised her from atop Tug. Gilan smiled and squeezed her shoulder. Abigail looked to Halt. The Ranger stared at her for a moment, then nodded slowly. Abby smiled at them gratefully, and together they started back to the plantation and, hopefully, the answers to their questions.

* * *

**Wasn't that last part pleasant? Well, at least they're in Hibernia! I'm trying not to go too fast cuz I tend to skip over important details but I hope I'm not going too slow either... I mean I deleted a whole scene because I realized how irrelevant and unimportant it was. **

**Review! They are part of what fuel my desire to write. The other part is the joy of controlling characters and creating intricate plots and...er...**

**Review!**

**-Dodo**


	5. A Conversation

**I'm sorry! You have no idea how little inspiration I had for this, and I'm extremely lazy. Plus, two reviews for last chapter didn't quite help. But **Frogata **(an ever faithful reviewer of mine) and **xXFiresShadowXx **, you guys are awesomesauce!**

**Not much has really happened, but just to jog your memories: Halt, Will, and Gilan are in Hibernia with Abby and her father and trying to help Jacob keep his plantation. Gilan and Abby are very friendly. Pretty much it. Wow, that's sad...**

**But onwards!**

* * *

"Ferris doesn't like me helping the poor of town," Jacob explained. His use of the king's first name came from numerous encounters as children, when Halt and himself would occasionally see each other and talk about the latter's brother. "He thinks that by exposing them to my resources, I'm showing them that something better could be had. Thus, I'm starting an uprising." The last part was said with a tinge of sarcasm and even some dry humor, though Jacob was anything but relaxed at the moment.

The three Rangers and Abby had returned from their trip to see Jacob deep in conversation with a slightly built man dressed in black. Though you couldn't see any, they were all almost certain he had weapons on him, judging by the skilled looking hands. Jacob had sent the man away with a clap on the back when he saw his guests and daughter standing returning and then had invited them inside to talk.

Jacob had produced coffee, cracking a small smile at the immediate delighted response from the three Rangers. The room they were led into was a large yet simply furnished sitting room, with several chairs and couches and a coffee table. The only decorations were beautiful pictures on the wall of landscapes and people the Rangers didn't recognize.

"Abby did them," Jacob said, glancing proudly at his daughter. The girl blushed a little and said that she had a lot of time on her hands after being kicked out of the charity program. Jacob had pretended not to hear.

Currently they sat and drank coffee, tea in Abby's case, listening as Jacob told them what he knew about Ferris's thoughts. The uprising comment had drawn slightly disbelieving looks from the younger members, while Halt contented himself with raised eyebrows.

"An uprising?" Abby repeated incredulously. "That's ridiculous!"

"A little paranoid," Gilan added.

"Ferris is naturally paranoid," Halt had to put in dryly. "He tried to kill his brother because he was afraid I would come back for the crown." There was an uncomfortable silence as the rest of them tried to figure out if he was trying to be funny. "Joke," Halt said.

Gilan was the first to smile. "C'mon Halt. If there was ever a time to forgive an forget, it's when your brother's trying to put your best friend in jail."

Will smirked as Halt scowled. "Only you, Gilan."

"Speaking of jail," Abby intervened. "why aren't you in it yet, Dad? Not that I'm complaining," she added hurriedly.

Jacob smiled and turned to Halt. "I quite like that nephew of yours, Halt."

Halt blinked. "Nephew? Ferris got married?" The thought seemed impossible to him.

"Not Ferris," Jacob said, still smiling. Halt understood and his mouth twitched too.

"Are you guys having a private understanding moment?" Gilan asked.

Halt looked at him exasperatedly. "Caitlyn's, my sister, son is apparently a smart kid."

"Not so much a kid," Jacob corrected, but went on with his explanation. "Sean, your nephew, is trying to convince Ferris that what I'm doing is harmless. He visited me once before, and understood my purpose."

"Oh, I remember," Abby said, then smiled. "He was sweet."

Gilan glanced sharply at her, feeling a sudden resentment towards Sean without even knowing him. He looked down, focusing on the matter at hand.

"No one would benefit from this," Will mused. "How come none of his advisers are on Sean's side?"

"Not much for noble life, are you son?" Jacob asked. "I'm not very welcome up at the castle, due to my lack of haughtiness to those beneath me." Somehow the joke seemed to serious to laugh at.

"Well," Gilan started slowly. "we can't be completely sure there's no one else vouching for us." He paused in thought and the others waited for him to continue. Suddenly he grinned. "I'll go stake out the castle!"

Halt studied him. "You want to risk your life against over a hundred guards trying to enter the castle, and a noble meeting no less?" Gilan nodded happily, and Halt seemed to think it over. He shrugged. "It might work. Give it a shot."

Gilan stood, intending to head out then, but Abby spoke up. "I'll go, too. I know the place better than him."

Halt didn't answer her, looking at Jacob instead. "Your call, Jake," he said quietly.

Abby looked eagerly at her father, who in turn looked uncomfortable. At last he spoke up, "No, Gilan will be fine." When Abby opened her mouth to protest, Jacob cut her off. "It's almost dinner, you can go see if you can help."

Gilan didn't think he'd ever seen a girl look so offended. Abigail looked strongly like she wanted to answer with a sharp retort, but respect for her father limited her to stalking out of the room without a word.

"Will?" Halt asked.

His current apprentice glanced at Gilan, who grinned at him, then to where Abby had disappeared. "I'll stay," he said finally. "Sorry, Gil."

"It's fine," Gilan assured him. "See you all in a bit."

He headed out of the room and probably towards the front door. Jacob chuckled slightly. "Do you think he knows the way?"

Halt thought it over. "He's a smart man; he'll figure it out."

* * *

**SO SORRY for the shortness but I was determined to update tonight. (See, I can put my mind to stuff.) And from here on I can finally get into some action.**

**Oooh intenseness... Gilan's gonna be an awesomesauce spy, I have a feeling Abby won't take well to being told to stay behind, and Will has to have a part in this!**

**Maybe if I get more reviews this time I'll be motivated to update this week?**

**Press the button and review! It's so easy! It's like the Easy Button at Staples! Right?... Not sure how many of ya think I'm crazy...**

**-Dodo**


	6. Hibernia's Pressing Issues

**Uh. Hello. It's been *glances at last update* almost two months. Heh. Really sorry!**

**Thanks loads to: **Frogata, AkiraTheDarkHuntress, Dragon Lovers in BC, Luke, **and** Theperosyo**. And especially for the last two for finally making me open this document and finish editing the end. Again, I'm sorry.**

**Please enjoy! *singsong voice* It's Gilan-the-spy!**

* * *

Gilan reclined on a chair in the outside dining area of a small inn with a cup of, none other than, coffee. It was just outside the castle gates, and from beneath his cowl Gilan had a clear view of all activity through the castle and was trying to judge how best to enter, preferably unnoticed. His eyes wandered to the sights around him, and with a slightly bittersweet smile Gilan realized he couldn't recall the last time he had visited some place just for a vacation.

It was an interesting country, Hibernia. Not that different from Araluen, except for the haggling between shopkeepers and customers was being done in the language native to there: Hibernian. Narrowing his eyes slightly, Gilan took particular interest in one pair arguing by a horse and cart. The undercover Ranger got up, dropped a few coins on the table for his drink, and casually moved closer to hear their conversation.

"I tell you to be here noon sharp, and you're over three hours late!" the one who presumably owned the stables and wine shop ranted. "This is the third time, Peter!" An accent wasn't completely noticeable, and judging by the way he more easily spoke the common tongue told Gilan that the man was most likely an immigrant of some sort.

The one called Peter simply shrugged. "I'm here, ain't I? King Ferris can wait a few hours for his brandy, like he makes many of his people." He sounded bitter, Hibernian distortion clear in his voice compared to the other man. "No concern of yours, Henry, though," Peter added snarkily.

"I'm not here to talk politics with you," Henry growled. "Just go."

Their hostile conversation was completely pointless to the Ranger, but he'd gotten the information he'd needed.

Gilan then walked up to the bored looking guards in front of the castle.

"Hullo," he greeted them, pretending not to notice their suspicious looks. The tall Ranger had stowed his longbow and arrows in a hollow tree nearby, but his sword and knives were hidden by his cloak.

"What is your business here?" the stockier one snapped, obviously used to and annoyed with such protocol.

"I'd like an audience with the King," Gilan said bluntly but pleasantly. The guards laughed meanly.

"Yeah, right," the same one snorted derisively.

The lanky guard with armor too burly for him dropped his tense position at the ridiculous request, adding, "And I'd like a better job. That's not happening either, buddy."

"Come back with a royal seal," the other one concluded, returning his gaze to the crowded castle front and not giving the strange foreigner another thought.

Gilan walked away seemingly dejected, but inside he shrugged it off. _Ah well, _he mused, _I tried doing it the legal way. _Another plan, this one more interesting, was already in place.

The Araluen vanished in front of passerby's who thought they had just happened to blink. Meanwhile, the horse and cart spotted earlier by the Ranger made its way past the guards' inspection, unknowingly carrying an extra passenger under the tarp and among the bottles of brandy.

* * *

Once inside the castle and making sure he didn't smell too strongly of alcohol, Gilan decided to find the most...unique way possible to find out about the goings-on of the castle. Because that was the Gilan way.

First, Gilan cornered a maid carrying some laundry and flashed his trademark smile before sweet-talking.

"Come here often?" He kept smiling.

The pretty young girl giggled. "Every day, sir. 'tis my job, after all."

"Of course," Gilan replied smoothly. He took a stab in the dark and asked, "Could you direct me to the council meeting with the King?"

The maid looked surprised, shifting the basket to her other hip and pushing back golden hair that had gotten loose from her tie. "They started almost an hour ago," she said, dropping her voice. "I'm not supposed to know this, but see there's a loose brick some ways from the door and it's quite hard not to listen to what they're saying through it, sir." She blinked when she realized how much she had said. Then the girl turned slightly red. "You could just go past the guards, I suppose," she murmured, embarrassed. Her light brown eyes found the floor.

Hiding his surprise at her openness (though most women found it difficult to hold their tongues at his disarming smile), Gilan bowed to the girl, causing her to blush more. "Thank you," he said sincerely, then had another thought to keep up the pretense. "What's your name?"

She looked up quickly. "Linda, sir."

"Have a nice day, Linda." The foreigner smiled again and headed on. Gilan allowed himself to think briefly that she had been quite pretty, and if he couldn't meet her again he hoped someone else nice would. Either way, it seemed he had brightened her day considerably. Thinking of this, Abigail suddenly came to his mind and Gilan wondered if she was over the prohibition to come.

Sympathetic musings aside, Gilan quickly moved on with his searching, humming in his head the intense tune **(1)** that always popped up when he went on scouting missions like this. It was the most exciting, Gilan thought, of Ranger duties. It sure beat paperwork, but the pretense of having magic and threats of turning bandits to frogs was close second.

Passing an ornate door with two guards stationed on either side, Gilan was certain this was the room. The guards were lax, not even trying to notice the stranger slipping silently through the shadows in the corridor. Gilan rounded the corner without them noticing anything, and studied the wall intently for a crack. His keen eyes spotted the hairline disturbance between the pieces making up the gloomy looking wall in the gloomy looking hallway.

Crouching down, Gilan pondered how to get the brick loose. Glancing either way and ears alert as well, Gilan took out his saxe knife and fit the sharp and slightly curved tip into the crack, then pulling it towards him to loosen the brick. Frowning briefly at the sudden dullness of the blade, Gilan pushed the thought of long hours of sharpening it away and removed the part completely to reveal a tunnel, only about two feet wide and maybe five-and-a-half feet long.

Poking his head through and crawling hesitantly forward, Gilan came to an abrupt halt as the small tunnel stopped before a thin wall, through which voices could be heard. Squirming, the Ranger silently cursed his tallness, for his feet stuck out of the small tunnel and anyone passing by was sure to see his booted feet sticking out of a hole in the wall and most likely call the guards to haul him off to prison, if the said person did not faint from fright first.

All the same, Gilan took his chances, deciding he would hear anyone coming even from his position.

He hadn't missed anything important, Gil thought, as the distorted voices became clear. He wasn't sure how many people were in the room – probably only Ferris, a dozen or so high ranking nobles, and the nephew, Sean – but the talk was about taxation on the outer villages.

It remained on this topic for some time, and Gilan, though with years of experience on staying still (the threat of Halt making him stay outside for several more hours always looming), was starting to grow impatient with this obvious waste of time. That is, until someone mentioned increasing tax on the towns to the west, where Jacob's plantation resided.

One man snorted. "As though that _Castrel_," he spat the name out with disgust towards the rightful but unacceptable noble, "would let us near that land without good reason." The way he said it made it seem as though important members of the court needed no reason to do anything; simply the fact that they felt like it was enough. Gilan fantasized stringing the man to a branch by his thumbs and giving him a lesson on morality.

"Yes, my lord," another voice sounded, this time timid, "we all wonder what you plan to do about that...rogue." Gilan really didn't like these people.

Ferris dismissed the thought airily, "Let the law take care of itself," he said with more conviction than on any of the previous topics. "More pressing problems: the" - he cleared his throat - "_flatulence_ of the city dogs is growing worrisome."

"Ah yes, they quite frighten unsuspecting families. One thought their house was going to explode and ran screaming onto the street, disturbing quite a few of their neighbors," one pompous lord said huffily.

Gilan held back a snicker only by pure willpower from Ranger training. _Dogs with a gas problem? _What the hell did Hibernia dub "pressing issues" these days? Even Halt would be amused by how his brother was running this place.

Grin still in place, Gilan remained in the small space for a few more minutes before accepting that there would be no more talk about Jacob, and the farting dog problem wasn't nearly as interesting as he'd hoped. The Ranger continued to watch slightly desperately as the council adjourned and Ferris disappeared through a side door. After a few more minutes during which the rest of the council left, Gilan finally allowed himself to move.

Despite his amusement, Gilan was slightly confused about the King's response when the nobles brought up Jacob. "Letting the law take care of itself," what did that mean?

Thoughts racing, Gilan crawled out of the tunnel and tumbled into the hallway, then proceeded to roll right into a panicked-looking and panting Abigail. Gilan jumped nimbly to his feet, blinking in surprise.

"Abigail!" Gilan said. "What the hell are you doing here?" He had a moment of suspicion that no one else knew she was here, and they wouldn't be very happy when they found out.

"No time," Abigail gasped urgently. "Overheard...Ferris talking to his personal guards...My father's in trouble."

Gilan may have been surprised that Abigail had come all this way by herself without him noticing, and what exactly she'd heard, but those were questions for another time. His training kicked in and Gil took Abby's hand and led her quickly through the shadows of the castle, neither saying a word but the urgency of warning the others clear between them.

Barely noticing how tightly she held on, Gilan peeked his head out a window, judging the distance to the ground. He then released Abby to rip the curtains off, wincing at the noise, tie them to their poles, and toss the makeshift rope over the sill, briefly being grateful they were only on the second floor.

Of course, he could have just snuck out the front gates again, but there was no time for (or fun in) that.

They dropped down in a garden and proceeded to sprint from the castle walls into the nearby forest, where Gilan took a few minutes to find the tree by the inn he had been drinking at earlier and retrieve his remaining weapons before whistling for Blaze and Blizzard and riding towards the plantation.

A thought spurred both of them: that, either close behind or far ahead of them, Ferris's men were heading to the same spot, something more devious than drinking coffee in mind.

* * *

**(1) Think James Bond :)**

**Whew. I will assure you all one more time, I know exactly where this is going, and am currently attempting to add more humor. I do well with the funnies. Do I pretty please deserve your reviews yet? Constructive criticism is most welcome, but praise always strokes my ego well :). **

**-Dodo**


End file.
